Only Human
by BaymaxPotter
Summary: After defeating Callaghan, Hiro has nothing to distract him from the fact that Tadashi isn't there with him. When even the videos of Tadashi that Baymax has stored in his memory have no effect on Hiro, the robot knows he must take action. Baymax turns into a human, eventual Hiromax (Hiro X Baymax)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Hero 6 or any of the characters associated with it- Disney does!**

Chapter One

Baymax stood motionless in his charging station in the corner of Hiro's room, his eyes shut in deactivation. He sat in uninterrupted silence for a long stretch of time, before he was abruptly yanked out of his slumber by a despondent sigh from across the room.

Baymax's eyelids slid away from his lenses, and he immediately scanned the room for any signs of life. He quickly recognized his teenaged charge- Hiro Hamada.

Hiro was perched on the end of his bed, his shoulders slightly slumped. His wild, raven hair fell into his eyes as he gazed down at the object he held clasped in his hands, which Baymax realized was Tadashi's hat. The fourteen-year-old's expression was downcast. All of these physical symptoms pointed to the same explanation, and Baymax hurriedly issued a diagnosis: sadness.

The large, fluffy nursebot waddled across the room and stood before Hiro. He stuck a rubbery finger into the air.

"Hello, Hiro. I was alerted by a sound of distress. You appear to be suffering from: sadness. What seems to be the trouble?" Baymax questioned mechanically, tilting his head innocently.

Hiro let out a long sigh and gazed down at the wooden floorboards below him, kicking his feet absently. "It's just... I just miss Tadashi, that's all..." he ran his fingers through his hair distractedly. "I mean, the whole thing with Callaghan ate up a lot of my attention, but now that things have calmed down, there's nothing to distract me from the fact that Tadashi isn't here."

Baymax plopped down onto the bed beside Hiro and wrapped his big, soft arms around him, giving him a clumsy pat on the head. "There, there." He tilted head to peer into Hiro's face. "Tadashi _is_ here, Hiro."

Baymax sat up straighter and projected the videos of Tadashi onto the screen embedded in his stomach. However, once the videos had finished playing, Hiro only sighed again and rested his head against Baymax's smooth, vinyl chest.

Baymax watched Hiro calculatingly. "I am issuing the recommended treatments for sadness, but your emotional state has not improved," he observed, a touch of confusion in his voice.

` Hiro's gaze stayed locked on the floor. "Yeah, I guess not," He finally glanced up into Baymax's face. "I'll be okay, buddy, don't worry, but... I guess hugs just don't fix everything..." Hiro forced a small, sad smile onto his face and patted Baymax's arm, before gently pushing the cuddly robot away and trudging across the room to his computer, Tadashi's cap still dangling from his fingers.

Baymax watched Hiro depart, his artificial brain buzzing with confusion and concern for his patient. For once, he was at a loss of how to help Hiro.

Something had to be done.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Big Hero 6, that's Disney, guys!**

 **A/N: This chapter is a little longer than the first one, I hope you like it!**

Chapter 2

Baymax watched with childish curiosity as Hiro tapped away at the equations and images on his computer. The pair had been at SFIT since six 'o'clock that morning, because the new robotic engineering professor had assigned the students a huge project. It was now one in the afternoon, and Hiro hadn't stopped to take a break once.

"Do you require assistance, Hiro?" Baymax inquired, standing a few feet away from the young prodigy.

Hiro shook his head, his gaze never leaving the computer screen. "Nah, I'm fine, buddy..." he replied with a yawn. He glanced at his large companion. "Actually... if you could pick me up a caramel cappuchino from the place across the street, that'd be great," he amended with a small smile. He reached into one of the many pockets in his cargo pants and fished out a few crumpled dollar bills. He placed them in Baymax's chubby hand. "This should cover it."

Baymax stared down at the frayed, green paper in his hand, before returning his gaze to Hiro. "I will return as soon as possible," he informed Hiro, before turning around and shuffling towards the exit.

"Thanks, Baymax!" Hiro called. He waved at the white robot, before returning his attention to his school work.

Baymax squeezed himself through the narrow door of Ayame's Coffee Shop with difficulty. He dimly noted that some of the patrons sitting at the small, circular glass tables were staring at him in confusion- after all, it wasn't every day a 6'2 robot strolled into a coffee shop alone.

Baymax ambled over to the counter and ordered Hiro's cappuchino. He slid the money to the cashier and grasped the warm styrofoam cup in his hand, before turning and shuffling back towards the door. He was about to exit the premises when a scratchy but friendly voice greeted his auditory sensors.

"Well, hey there, big guy!"

Baymax shifted his entire body and peered down at the source of the noise. A stocky man with a scraggly beard gazed up at him, his muddy, hazel eyes twinkling. He looked to be in his sixties. He was sporting an old fishing hat and a dirty, tattered coat, and his left arm had been replaced with a highly complex, intricately-designed robotic prosthetic, from the shoulder down. A steaming cup of plain black coffee was clutched between his mechanical fingers.

Baymax lifted his puffy arm and maneuvered it in a circle, his endoskeleton whirring quietly. "Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion," he replied, nodding to the stranger.

The man smiled warmly, a hearty chuckle rumbling from his chest. "You can call me Rusty!" He extended his metal hand to Baymax, who shook it. "Rusty, the robotics engineer and chemist!"

Baymax blinked. "I am a healthcare companion. I protect the endangered, heal the wounded, and assist people in emotional distress."

"Well, you certainly look like you're talented in what you do! I bet you bought that coffee for your owner, eh?" Rusty complimented amiably.

Baymax nodded his head once in affirmation. "Yes. I did buy this coffee for Hiro. And I fear I may not be as adept as a healthcare companion as I once thought," he fretted, though his voice remained emotionless and professional. "My owner and patient has recently dealt with the loss of his older brother. My treatments for depression and mood swings in teenagers used to be effective, but now fail to make any impact on him."

"The problem appears to be that Hiro wants someone who can relate to his feelings, while still administering the proper treatments for his emotional distress. But I am afraid I cannot fulfill his first need, for robots lack human emotion." Baymax finished, before maneuvering his scanners to gaze at Rusty.

"Hmm..." The aging scientist stroked his gray, scratchy beard thoughtfully. "I think I have something that can help with your predicament. I can show you if you come to my lab," Rusty offered.

"I would apprieciate that," Baymax replied.

"Alright then," Rusty nodded and pushed open the glass door, the bell connected to it jingling in farewell.

Baymax shuffled after his elderly companion, Hiro's cappuchino cooling gradually in his hand. After about fifteen minutes of silent walking, they reached what looked like a large car garage.

"Welcome to my workshop!" Rusty declared, pushing open the cold, metal door.

Baymax waddled inside, his chubby, vinyl legs squeaking together like doormice with every step he took. The floor was made of solid, cracking concrete. Unfinished robotic skeletons stood suspended inside glass display cases, and odd, colorful substances bubbled in vials and beakers as they sat on wheeled carts and tables.

Baymax surveyed the room with interest, before returning his gaze to Rusty. "You said you could help me connect with Hiro emotionally, despite my inability to feel anything," he prompted. "How is this possible?"

Rusty turned to look Baymax in the eye. "Yes. As I was saying before, I can help you, but the procedure is... _very_ risky," the shabby man began nervously. "You see... after years of studying, experiments, and failures, I've discovered a solution that can convert the atoms that make up a robot- or _any_ nonliving object for that matter- into human cells."

"I developed this substance so we could convert virtually _anything_ into a human, so if a catastrophic war ever occurs, we won't be short of manpower. Normally, we would just make robots and give them the directive to fight for us, but recent events have led us to realize that a robot's programming can be easily altered, which could cause them to turn against us."

Baymax knew all too well that what Rusty was saying was true; he had been, after all, transformed into a mindless weapon of destruction and chaos after Hiro stole his healthcare chip in a fit of rage. If Honey Lemon hadn't stopped him, Baymax likely would have killed Callaghan. He almost became a murderer.

"Anyway," Rusty continued. "I'm willing to administer the solution to you through a series of injections in different parts of your body. This is because for all of your robotic parts to correctly transform into properly-functioning human parts, a slightly different solution with slightly different atoms is needed for every part of you. I will even do this for you free of charge, _however_ ," Rusty paused and glanced at Baymax pointedly.

"I have some conditions." Rusty held up one finger. "First of all, you're going to have to sign a waiver before the procedure begins. Once the change ocurs, it's irreversable, and we've only tested this stuff once. Though we were able to successfully turn a full trash can into a human, he died only a few hours afterwards, due to... _complications._ One successful test is not enough to determine the safety of a substance, so for all I know, you could turn into a half-human, half-robot Frankenstein mess. You could successfully undergo transformation. You could die in the process. Maybe, nothing will happen at all. But the last thing I need is a lawsuit from you!" Rusty laughed at his own joke, but Baymax sensed that Rusty meant what he said.

"Secondly, if I do this for you, you need to let me perform any experiments on you that I deem necessary. Some of these will be to ensure your safety as a human, and some will be for me to further my research and get a better knowledge of what I have created. Do we have a deal?"

Baymax considered his options. While he was still in the portal with Hiro, only a little over two weeks ago, Hiro had told him that after Tadashi's death, he couldn't lose Baymax as well. Not to mention, the man who was created from the trash can died only a few hours after he became human. However... the transformation was still successful, nonetheless. And maybe the trash can-man died because he didn't know how to act like a human. Trash cans didn't have minds of their own; they weren't self aware. But Baymax was, and being a healthcare companion, he knew all about staying healthy and taking care of oneself. This was likely the only opportunity he would recieve in the span of his entire existance to really connect with Hiro emotionally. Plus, if anything went wrong, he could simply give Hiro his healthcare chip, and the boy would construct a new, robotic body for him. Overall, the gains of this decision outweighed the losses.

"Yes," Baymax replied at last. "We have a deal."


	3. Chapter 3

By the time Baymax had signed the waiver Rusty had asked for and had every part of his robotic body injected with a slightly different substance, several hours had passed, and night had fallen upon Sanfransokyo.

"Woah, that took a while, eh, big guy?" Rusty chuckled. "The stuff I injected you with takes a while to settle within your body, so the transformation should start late sometime tonight..." He rubbed his scruffy gray beard thoughtfully. "Of course, you're gonna need some clothes... my solution doesn't grant you the luxury of being clothed when you first transform."

Rusty meandered across the vast laboratory and pulled open a small, wooden door. The inside of the tiny space was revealed to be a closet, with shirts, coats, and pants hanging from bent, metal hangers, and scuffed shoes littering the floor.

"Take your pick of whatever you want to use," Rusty offered, stepping away from the closet to give Baymax more room.

Baymax spent about five minutes sifting through the different outfits in Rusty's closet, before deciding on a long-sleeved, white, button-up shirt, and white khakis- he had always been partial to the color white. All of Rusty's shoes were black, so he grabbed the biggest pair he could find, figuring he could stuff them if his human feet were too small for them.

Rusty bent down and reached into the far corner of the closet, pulling out a large, white shoulder bag with a red cross on it. It was a cheap medical bag, and it was completely empty. He slid open one of the drawers of a small dresser that sat in the closet and pulled out a few pairs of underwear and a belt. He placed them in the medical bag, before taking the shirt and pair of pants from Baymax's arms, folding them carefully, and laying them down inside the bag as well. He zipped it shut and handed it to Baymax.

"For now, it would be better if you kept what happened here a secret from your owner," Rusty informed Baymax. "It'd be too much for him to take in, especially this late at night, and it'd be better if he just saw it for himself when it happens. If he asks you about the bag, tell him it's to carry extra medical supplies."

Baymax blinked. "I am normally against dishonesty and withholding information, but if it will preserve Hiro's emotional state, I suppose I can do it temporarily."

Rusty grinned crookedly, and Baymax was about to inform him about his missing teeth and lack of dental hygiene when the old man spoke. "Well, we better get you home, big guy, this 'Hiro' fella must be wondering where in the world you got off to!"

Rusty pushed open the large, metal door and trudged outside. The cool, night air caressed Baymax's face as he wandered after Rusty. The sky was as black as coal, and clusters of stars were scattered across the atmosphere. Baymax calculated that he had been at Rusty's place for eight hours, two minutes, and seventeen seconds.

Rusty's yard lacked a driveway, and was instead a small field of untidy grass, sporting brown patches in some areas. Parked in the middle of the lawn was a forest green pick-up truck. It was dirty, dented, and worn, just like everything else Rusty seemed to own, Baymax noted.

"Hop on in!" Rusty called, propelling himself into the driver's seat and slamming the door shut.

Baymax pulled the door open with care and wriggled into his seat with some difficulty.

The drive back to Hiro's house took about fifteen minutes, and was completely silent, save for Baymax reciting the directions to his home by memory.

Rusty pulled into one of the narrow parking spaces of Aunt Cass' bakery and yanked the keys out of the ignition.

Baymax had planned to shuffle up to the doorway and knock on the door, but he had only just made it out of Rusty's truck when the front door was thrown open, and Hiro rocketed out of the building.

" _Baymax!_ " Hiro shouted. He stumbled towards his cuddly robot and threw his arms around him, hugging him tightly. Before Baymax could reciprocate the action like he was programmed to do, Hiro yanked himself away from the healthcare companion and fixed him with a furious glare.

"What the _heck_ happened, Baymax?" Hiro demanded, crossing his arms in irritation. "Where were you? Where did you go? Do you know how _worried_ I was? I thought I'd lost you, I thought-"

"Your friend here got lost," Rusty interrupted Hiro's tirade, peering down at the young genius kindly. "I found him wandering the streets a little while ago, so I gave him a ride back to your place." Rusty shot Baymax a meaningful glace. "Isn't that right, big guy?"

Baymax felt Hiro's gaze shift over to him, and remained silent for a moment, before replying, untruthfully, "It is true, Hiro. I could not find my way to the coffee shop."

Hiro's angry expression faded, only to be quickly replaced with one of regret. "Aww, Baymax, I-I'm sorry," he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I just assumed you knew the way to Ayame's... I _knew_ I should have installed that GPS tracking system in your hard drive! This is my fault..." he mumbled dejectedly, his gaze lowered to the pavement.

"Do not blame yourself Hiro. I should know my way around the city by now, and anyway, I am unharmed." Baymax extended his inflated arm and delivered two gentle pats to the top of Hiro's head. "There, there."

"Well, it's about time I hit the road," Rusty announced, turning around and making his way back to his truck.

"Bye, sir! Thanks for returning Baymax to us!" Hiro shouted after Rusty's truck as it pulled out of the driveway and took off down the road.

Hiro gently nudged Baymax's squishy side with his elbow. "Come on, buddy, let's go inside... I'm about ready to hit the sack, and you need to recharge... especially after the day you had..." the messy-haired teen added guiltily.

"I am not aware of the sack you are referring to, but I recommend that you refrain from harming it," Baymax stated, lifting his chubby, vinyl pointer finger into the air.

Hiro chuckled and swatted Baymax's arm playfully. "It's just an expression, Baymax!"

The duo climbed up the stairs and entered Hiro's room before going their own seperate ways- Hiro to his bed, and Baymax to his charging station.

Baymax waddled to the corner of Hiro's room and stepped into the plastic red receptacle, dropping his medic's bag full of clothes next to him on the floor. He had gotten lucky; Hiro had been to caught up in his relief that Baymax wasn't lost forever to even notice he had it.

"I cannot deactivate until you say you are satisfied with your care," Baymax voiced mechanically.

Hiro yawned and tugged the covers over his shoulders. "Goodnight, buddy... I'm satisfied with my care."

Baymax deactivated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Although my name does start with a 'D', it is not Disney. I still don't own Big Hero 6.**

 **A/N: Hi, guys! This chapter took a while to finish, sorry about that, but it's a little longer, so hopefully you'll like it!**

It was around two-thirty in the morning in Sanfransokyo. The normally-busy highways and streets were now still and silent, aside from the occasional night-shift driver or drag race. Most homes and hotels had long since switched off their lamps and lightbulbs for the night. A peaceful silence remained suspended over the city.

In the Hamada household, Cass Hamada lay bundled inside her comforter, snoring quietly into her pillow. Upstairs, Hiro Hamada was sprawled across his mattress, his scrawny legs tangled up in his sheets. Not a sound was emitting from his lips, nor from any area in his messy bedroom.

It would have been very odd and out of place for anything remarkable to occur in such a still, quiet enviornment. But something odd and out of place was _exactly_ what happened, for Baymax the healthcare robot was abruptly thrown out of unconsciousness by his first human sensation ever:

 _Pain._

Baymax's sleek, plastic eyelids shot open as pure agony snaked through his entire being with fiery fingers. Tremors shuddered throughout his puffy body, and the robot's first impulse was to curl his voluminous figure into some semblance of a fetal position and _scream._ However, something told him to keep silent; to refrain from disrupting his sleep-deprived owner, and he focused all of his energy on not uttering a sound.

His insides were burning and stinging viciously, and he almost felt something inside of him moving, as if his metal innards were melting and bubbling beneath his thin, vinyl skin. He had a feeling that this sensation was his human organs, developing and reacting within him.

This horrible, unbearable convulsions continued for precisely thirty-six minutes, before the burning pain inside of Baymax began to lessen in intensity, and finally ceased a few moments later. Finally free of his traumitizing agony, and feeling thoroughly exhausted, Baymax slumped against the wall and shut his eyes, letting the bliss of sleep consume him once more.

...

Sunlight poured through the crooked blinds and warmed Baymax's face, his eyelids flickering open in response. He glanced around the small bedroom, realizing that Hiro was still asleep.

Baymax lifted his leg to step out of his charging port, but his leg flew upward with more force than he intended, and he tripped over the end of the red hunk of plastic, stumbling forward a few feet before finally regaining his balance. Baymax's head quickly snapped in Hiro's direction, and was relieved to find that the ruckus hadn't roused the teenager from his slumber.

Dimly, he noted that his limbs felt lighter; less... cumbersome. It was then that the memory of his encounter with Rusty and his agonizing transformation came rushing back to him, like puzzle pieces forming a large, beautiful picture.

Baymax scuttled into Hiro's bathroom, a tingly sensation bubbling within his stomach. _Excitement,_ he diagnosed.

Baymax made a sharp turn, not bothering to close the bathroom door, and stopped in front of the mirror.

Staring back at him was a man who appeared to be college-aged. He was just as tall as he had been in his robot form, standing at an impressive six feet and two inches tall. He was, however, much thinner than he had been, and he couldn't help but feel disappointed that his nonthreatening, huggable design had been replaced. Thick, snow-white hair sat atop his head, somewhat tousled from his slumber, and wide, cerulean eyes stood out against his milky white skin.

It was all very odd... Baymax had never thought the day would come when he looked in the mirror and saw a complete stranger.

Baymax's eyes wandered down his body further, and a faint blush blossomed across his pale cheeks as he realized that -just as Rusty had warned him- he had no clothes on.

The newly-established human tip-toed out of the bathroom and yanked open his cheap medical bag. He pulled out the folded articles of clothing, and after several long, frustrating minutes of sticking his arms through the wrong sleeves, accidentally putting his shirt on backwards, sticking his feet through the wrong pantlegs, and putting his shoes on the wrong feet, Baymax finally managed to clothe himself correctly... for the most part.

' _Right, next order of business, wake Hiro and hope that this doesn't come as too much of a shock for him,'_ Baymax thought.

Baymax padded across the room to Hiro's bed, grateful for the absence of the sound of vinyl squeaking together, and sat at the end of the bed delicately. "Wake up, Hiro," he called calmly.

His voice sounded very similar to the way it had before. The only difference was the addition of human fluctuations, which seemed to occur naturally.

Hiro, obviously too tired to notice the difference in Baymax's voice, groaned into his pillow groggily and swatted lazily at the air . "Ugghhh... s' too early..." he grumbled.

"Hiro, it's urgent!" Baymax insisted.

This time, Baymax's demanding tone was apparent even to half-asleep Hiro, and he sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"I'm up, I'm up! What's the problem, Bay- _who the heck are YOU?_ "

Hiro, now fully awake, hurriedly scooted away from Baymax across the surface of his bed and grabbed the closest possible weapon- a bedside lamp. His eyes were wide with panic at the sight of who he thouht to be a total stranger, sitting casually on his bed.

"Hiro-" Baymax held his hands above his head and hurried to explain himself. "It's me, Baymax! Your personal healthcare companion!"

"Th-that's not possible!" Hiro hollered shakily, brandishing his lamp in what he hoped was a threatening manner. "Baymax is a big, puffy, white robot! Y-you're just some albino dude! I've never even seen you before!"

"Hiro!" Baymax's eyes widened as an idea blossomed inside his brain. "I really am Baymax, and I know how to prove it! When I was first created, it took eighty-four attempts to get me to function properly! When we were in that portal together during our fight with Professor Callaghan, you had to leave me behind, and I told you that I'd always be with you... I also gave you my healthcare chip so you could eventually rebuild me!"

Hiro's breath caught, and he slowly lowered the lamp. He couldn't believe it, but... only the real Baymax would know those things.

"How...?" Hiro began, his voice cracking. "What happened to you?"

Baymax lowered his gaze to the wrinkled sheets below him and set out a long sigh. Hiro scooted closer to Baymax, watching him warily.

"When I told you I got lost while I was looking for that coffee shop yesterday... I wasn't being truthful." Baymax stated slowly, attempting to gather his thoughts and put them into words.

"That elderly man that returned me to your residence last night, Rusty? He wasn't just some friendly stranger. I did make it to the coffee shop, and I met Rusty there for the first time. I told him that I was worried about your emotional state... and I still am," Baymax added cautiously. "He suggested that the best and only way for me to truly connect with you and provide effective emotional support was to become a human, like you. He issued a series of injections and chemical reactants into each of my mechanical parts in order for the process to commence. The transformation occured late last night, while you were still asleep." Baymax lifted his head to gaze at Hiro, trying to read the teen's expression.

Hiro was quiet for a long moment. "So... you lied to me?"

It came out as more of a statement than a question, and Baymax feared that Hiro was angry with him. "Rusty suggested that I wait until after the change occured to explain what happened," Baymax replied quickly. "He felt that by the time we got to your house, it was too late at night for me to tell you, and that it would be too much to take in. He thought it would be better for you to see it first."

Hiro nodded in understanding, looking dazed. "So... is this... permanent?"

"Yes, it is irreversable," Baymax nodded.

Hiro was silent for well over a minute, and Baymax started to stand up, sensing that Hiro needed time to take everything in, when the fourteen-year-old spoke once more.

"The videos you had of Tadashi on your hard drive..." Hiro began. "I know that you're not a robot anymore, but do you...? You still have them... don't you?" Hiro turned his gaze to Baymax, his cocoa-colored eyes shining with hope.

It pained Baymax to answer. "No... those videos are gone, Hiro..." He answered gravely.

Hiro sighed dejectedly and bowed his head, inky black locks falling into his face.

Baymax closed his eyes as memories flooded into his mind, triggered by Hiro's mention of his older brother- _his creator_. He remembered how frustrating it had been for Tadashi to endure failure after failure, before finally getting his creation right. And yet... Tadashi never gave up on him.

Baymax remembered, in blips and fragments of brief, hazy memories, how caring Tadashi was for all of his friends, and even Baymax himself, despite his not being a living, biotic object. Tadashi seemed to have a never-ending supply of patience for the people who tried his nerves the most-specifically Hiro- and had always been willing to help anyone who needed it.

And most of all, Baymax remembered that it was that helpfulness; that genuine compulsion to assist anyone in need that got Tadashi killed. The college student had dashed into a burning building in a brash attempt to save the life of someone who was formulating a horrible, cruel plan behind closed doors, and because of that, Hiro, Baymax, and their friends were left with permanent holes in their hearts; holes that Tadashi used to fill.

Tadashi would never walk the halls of SFIT again. He would never blaze down the street in his little red motorcycle, or roll his eyes at Fred's antics, or help his little brother innovate and invent better robotic inventions ever again, and a _tsunami_ of emotional pain crashed over Baymax in response to these thoughts, making his heart ache.

 _"It's not that kind of hurt, buddy."_

Hiro was right. This kind was much worse.

Baymax drew a shaky breath and opened his eyes again. "But do you want to know what I _do_ have?"

Hiro's eyes flickered to meet Baymax's, his expression surprised and curious.

Baymax didn't wait for Hiro to answer. "I still have memories of Tadashi, in my head, and in my heart. I-I can feel things now, Hiro..." Baymax hesitantly wrapped an arm around Hiro's shoulders, feeling relieved when the boy didn't pull away or stiffen at the contact.

"I know that I wasn't as close to Tadashi as you were. No one was, he was your big brother! But I miss him, too... I've only been human for a few hours, but right now, thinking of Tadashi, it makes me sad... I think I'm finally understanding a fraction of what you went through, and are still going through. So maybe I don't have those videos, and I'm sorry for that... but I have lots of memories with him, memories that I'd be happy to share with you... and maybe, if you'd like, you coud share some of your memories of him with me!" Baymax flashed Hiro a small, but genuine smile. "I just want you to know that if you want to talk about anything, I will always be here."

Hiro was staring at Baymax with wide eyes, glistening suspiciously at the corners. Wordlessly, he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Baymax's middle, embracing him gently. The sensation was foreign about the being beneath his arms, but even in a completely different body, there was something comforting and familiar about Baymax.

"Thank you, Baymax..." Hiro mumbled into the young man's shoulder.

Hiro pulled away a moment later, and they sat on the end of the bed together, a comfortable silence hanging over them.

Finally, Hiro broke it. "You buttoned your shirt up totally wrong, dude..." he giggled.

Baymax slowly looked down and stared at his abdomen. Some of the buttons on his shirt were shoved through the wrong holes, and some weren't buttoned at all. Well, now he knew why his shirt was so uncomfortable...

"Uh, yeah, I guess I did..." Baymax commented stupidly.

Hiro chuckled. "Here, let me fix it..."

The young prodigy reached forward and pushed the buttons on Baymax's shirt through their corresponding holes, and there was something about their close proximity that made Baymax's heart rate increase.

' _Maybe,'_ Baymax mused. ' _Maybe I made the right choice after all.'_


End file.
